


Take A Look (At All We've Got)

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Am Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take a look at all we've got, and with this kind of love, and what we've got here is enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look (At All We've Got)

Rocket took a seat on the edge of his mattress in his bunk on Peter’s ship. He leaned over and dragged the small pot over, and the tiny Groot planted there in the soil raised its head. Upon seeing Rocket, he waved at him with one of his leafy hands, a wide grin on his face.

“We’re a team now, I don’t know if you heard,” Rocket informed him, taking off all of his armor and pulling back the blanket. He tucked himself underneath the covers, dropping his head onto his pillow and looking over Groot sideways. “It’s all Peter’s idea, mostly, but we didn’t really argue with him. I wouldn’t tell ‘em, but, you know, it’s not an awful idea. This whole… _Guardians of the Galaxy_ thing. It’s not terrible.”

“I am Groot,” Groot agreed, and Rocket shrugged into the mattress.

“I guess so,” Rocket replied. “It’s different, that’s for sure.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rocket sighed. “It’s better. You’re right, it’s better.” He narrowed his eyes at Groot. “Don’t you let them catch me saying that.”

“I am Groot,” Groot assured him, and Rocket nodded.

“Get some rest,” Rocket murmured. “Big day ahead. And you gotta get growing. And I know you’ve been dancing, by the way.”

“I am Groot.”

“Goodnight to you, too, buddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
